1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing reel.
2. Background Information
A fishing reel, for example, a dual-bearing reel can include a reel body, a spool shaft on which the reel body is rotatably mounted, and a spool body that is non-rotatably mounted to the spool shaft (refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-97474 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H11-225633). The spool body has an insertion hole for the insertion of the spool shaft. The spool shaft has a region an insertion region) that opposes a surface of the insertion hole. Also, the spool shaft has the same diameter in the insertion region. A prescribed gap is formed between the insertion hole of the spool body and the insertion region of the spool shaft, and an adhesive is disposed in this gap.
In this type of dual-bearing reel, first, an adhesive is coated on the insertion region of the spool shaft. Next, the spool shaft is inserted into the insertion hole of the spool body. Then, the insertion region of the spool shaft is inserted inside of the insertion hole. When the adhesive hardens in the gap between the insertion hole of the spool body and the insertion region of the spool shaft, the spool shaft is fixed to the spool body.